Coffee cake
by GoreHetare
Summary: Arhtur esta enamorado de la persona menos indicada pero tomara los riesgos necesarios para ser correspondido .Universo alterno.Multiparing. T por futuros lemon. Cap.6  "El primer amor se siente como el único…"  "mientras Rode no se entere todo esta bien"
1. Quiereme

Hola de nuevo, ya se que es un descaro iniciar un fic teniendo otros pendientes pero no pude sacar esta linda historia de mi cabeza quería hacerla parte de mi serie drabbles de "Una familia con sabor a café "pero preferí siempre hacerlo un fic corto procurare hacer mención de otras parejas o desarrollarlas.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos, y posibles momentos subidos de tono (dependiendo lo que opinen los lectores)

**Personajes**: Arthur (Inglaterra) Alfred (USA) Francis (Francia) Mathew (Canadá) y mención de los hermanos de Inglaterra como Escocia y probablemente Australia.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p>-¿T-terminar? –<p>

-Si

-P-pero creí que lo nuestro iba p-por buen camino por favor no me dejes-

Arthur solo se limitaba a escuchar y observar desde lejos aquella escenita exageradamente dramática , la chica la cual no podía verse mas patética desde su punto de vista y para colmo con el delineador chorreándole por las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar, típico de un fin de semana, estaba mas que acostumbrado a que algo así sucediera solo cumplía con su deber de estar ahí por si alguno de los dos se ponía pesado.

-Perdón- el hombre se levanto de la mesa sin tener consideración alguna de pagar la cuenta dejando a la chica llorando desconsolada.

- Oh god que vergüenza –sobo sus sienes soportando la tensión que se había formado en el restaurante, miro de reojo a la chica que lloraba sin parar azotando una y otra vez la mesa, sintió como un miedo lo invadía tenia temor a experimentar eso.

-¿Piensas aprovechar el momento mon ami? Una dama triste es buena oportunidad para sacar a relucir tus encantos-

-Fr-Francis!- dio un brinco al sentir al escurridizo francés detrás suyo- ¡claro que no rana!

-Una dama triste y desconsolada es….-

-No soy como tú –cruzo sus brazos- Yo SI tengo principios

-Ohh me ofendes –suspiro volviendo la mirada a la chica- ¿cuanto tiempo va seguir así? es muy joven como para andar con un tipo así.

El ingles concordaba con su jefe, la chica tenia su edad y se comportaba con mas inteligencia de lo que hacia ella, ¿pero que podía hacer? cuando eres joven no comprendes las "artes del amor" como decía el galo aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de entenderlas con cierta personita que frecuentaba el lugar.

-En fin no hay nada que podamos hacer –palmeo el hombro del anglo para darse la vuelta y regresar a la cocina-Regresa a trabajar mon ami.

El joven ingles carraspeo para seguir con su labor, el trabajar en el restaurante de su amigo de la infancia no era tedioso ni mucho menos podía decir que ni consumía de cierta forma su rutina diaria la cual estaba constituida de ir a la escuela, leer, salir a correr 2 veces por semana e intentar aprender a cocinar, trabajar lo hacia por gusto no por necesidad porque hasta eso vivía bien, el dinero lo repartía con su madre la cual esperaba a su cuarto hermanito ,una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tan solo de pensar en que ahora no estaría del todo aburrido en casa ya que sus hermanos mayores ya tenían pareja y casa aparte, pero a sus dieciséis años de edad se sentía ya todo un adulto que podía manejar su vida.

-¿Alguien me puede atender?-

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar su cuerpo se tenso y un rubor tiño sus mejillas, casi de inmediato se encamino hasta la mesa donde estaba el motivo de sus delirios Sophie Jones.

-Ho-Hola sophie –

-Hola Artie –sonrió al rubio provocando que aumentara su sonrojo –¿ Podrías servirme lo de siempre?

-Pastel de fresa…. –hizo una pausa para arrodillarse y asomarse en la carriola donde se encontraba un bebe de no mas de dos añitos de edad jugando con un pequeño peluche en forma de hamburguesa- y una pequeña porción para el pequeño Alfred –el tono de sus voz se suavizo para dedicarle unos gestos al pequeño rubio que solo sonreía.

-Oh eres tan tierno con los niños –

-Jejejeje –se levanto casi de inmediato para rascar su cabeza de puros nervios tenia que admitir que adoraba tratar con bebes y mas aun si eran tan lindos y cachetones como lo era el pequeño- enseguida traigo tu pedido.

-Gracias cariño-

El rubio casi tropieza al entrar a la cocina con un aura rosa rodeándole

-Me dijo cariño~-

-¿Llego verdad?-

-Sii –

-Toma ya lo tenia preparado –observo al chico el cual recibía la orden mirándose en el reflejo de una de las sartenes.

-Arthur…no es por ser negativo pero debes estar consiente de que ella es mayor que tu y tiene un hijo-

-Lo se –su mirada se ensombreció por un momento para reincorporarse y sonreír casi de manera forzada-¡hare mi mejor esfuerzo! No pasa de esta semana para que me confiese-salió del lugar esperanzado dejando a un francés atónito.

Los meses pasaban , nada pasaba lo mismo de siempre pasteles de fresa, uno que otro café en compañía de aquella persona que tanto anhelaba ,un Alfred que no dejaban de crecer y el optimismo de un joven enamorado que no perdía oportunidad de jugar con el mismo.

-Artu…-

-Que paso Al-

-Mam tene bebe –señalo el estomago de su madre la cual almorzaba.

- Ohhh-

-.-.-.-.

-¡Mierda!-

-Calmado Arthur –

-¡Es que no! Como puedo calmarme sabiendo que un hijo de puta la embarazo de vuelta! ¿¡Como se que se hará cargo de el?-el rubio ardía en celos

El francés harto del comportamiento tan agresivo que empezaba a tomar el rubio lo tomo de los hombros y lo sometió contra la pared

-¿¡Y tu como sabes que no lo hará?-a veces la actitud del chico lo hacia enojar no por su comportamiento si no por su ceguez .

El rubio opto por zafarse del agarre del otro y salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Esta es un pequeña parte del fic procurare hacerlo mas largos la próxima mas que nada la inpiracion de este fic de la debo a mi trabajo asi que cierto dia de la semana estare llena de ideas jeje,hasta ahora las parejas que tengo contempladas son obvio el USUK,Franada y PruAus.<p>

Gracias por leer.

¿Review?


	2. Buscame

Hola! Aquí de nuevo ahora con el segundo capitulo,quiero hacerles saber que me acomodo subiendo capítulos cortos asi no pierdo tanta inspiración jeje,quiero aclarar que no me gusta tanto la idea de que Arthur este enamorado de alguien que no sea Alfred pero bueno asi se desarrolla la trama y como siempre deseo que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos, y posibles momentos subidos de tono (dependiendo lo que opinen los lectores) ,un Gilbert mentiroso y conflictivo y un joven Arthur de mente puberta(?)

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Ámame…<em>

_Ámame te lo pido,_

_Aunque sea por compasión,_

_Quiéreme por favor…_

-_Porque si yo llegara a perderte… ¡_joder que te calles maldita sea déjame cantar!

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?-

-No veo a alguien más estúpido hablando como maldito perico mientras canto mi awsome canción-el alemán había explotado

Francis suspiro como si eso fuese de lo mas normal, porque en realidad lo era, su amigo Gilbert era especial cada vez que venia a hacer ambiente en el lugar cantando alguna canción para las parejas previas a festejar el 14 de febrero pero siempre econtraba con quien pelear .

-¿Pesado día mon ami?-

-Arghh me estresa que sean tan poco geniales…un día le romperé el trasero a uno de tus clientes-

-No, no –canturreo- si haces eso nunca ganaras lo suficiente para irte a vivir con tu aristócrata –el galo rie entre dientes abrazando a su albino amigo el cual se solto casi de inmediato.

-¡Calla! …ni que me urgiera tanto –mentía- no pienso ser como Antonio.

-¿No quieres casarte? Amigo mío el amor es…-

-¡Aburrido! Viniendo de ti lo es…-bufa- Tony es un tonto con el neurótico novio que se consiguió…el ya tiene la cadena al cuello mientras que yo…-

-Tu eres un irresponsable mentiroso-

-Arthur-el alemán escupió el nombre al ver al recién llegado-¿ tu que sabes de mi mocoso?.

-Nada…solo se que a Roderich no le gustara nada si se llegara a enterar de que en realidad no trabajas en el medio artístico.

-…no te atreverías-el albino titubeo con la seguridad y cara de pocos amigo que cargaba ese dia el ingles.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos-

-¡NO IGNORES A AWSOME!-

-Ya ,ya tranquilo…ami porque no regresas y le tocas a las lindas damas de aquella mesa.

El ojirubi no tuvo de otra mas que retirarse de ahí dejando a los dos rubios.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-No tengo de otra-se lamento el menor poniéndose lo que le faltaba del uniforme- además Sophie hace valga la pena venir a trabajar

El mayor callo una vez mas, no quería hacer ningún comentario al respecto no quería apagar nuevamente el brillo esperanzador en ojos del joven que a pesar de estar hinchados de tanto llorar, para el no le era creíble el estar tan enamorado de alguien, inclusive el siendo una persona pasional no comprendía la actitud de su amigo.

El día transcurrió y no se veían señales de la rubia, Arthur recibía a los clientes con su eterna sonrisa a pesar que por dentro se muriera de ansias de al menos verla pasar y que la saludase pero la jornada de trabajo termino y ya era hora de cerrar.

-¿No vino verdad?

-No…y no quiero que te burles porque te pateare!-

-¿Me crees tan cruel como para burlarme?-por si acaso ya estaba 5 pasos mas atrás.

El ojiverde ya no dijo nada mas solo se quito el delantal para guardarlo en su mochila dispuesto a irse a descansar igual al dia siguiente era quincena .

-Ahhh no me ayudaras a limpiar –chillo el francés al ver que el otro ya tenia un pie fuera.

-¡Limpia tu! Es tu culpa por no querer contratar mas personal-bufo estaba cansado y de poco humor.

-Lo se, lo se mañana quede con los que dejaron solicitud estoy emocionado-

-Conociéndote terminaras metiéndoles mano…-

-No se porque lo dices…-

-Porque ahora mismo me lo estas haciendo a mi…-

-….-

Un puñetazo fue descargado en la cara del francés casi de inmediato dejándolo caer de lleno en el piso, el acosado piso su cuerpo semi inerte para irse, ya con la mano en el pomo puerta paro al ver a través del cristal una figura dirigirse a toda velocidad al lugar no tardo en distinguir que aquella figura era la de Sophie con un Alfred dormido en brazos, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse alegre pero a la vez preocupado.

-Oh Arthur que bueno ver que aun estas aquí-su voz sonaba agitada.

Su corazón latió.

-Q-que sucede ¿le ocurrió algo a Alfred?-su semblante se torno preocupado sin mencionar que la mujer estaba en cinta.

-No-jadeo agotado por la carrera sin perder la sonrisa- Es que vine a pedirte un favor-observo el suelo- ¿el se encuentra bien?

-Si…descuida se lo tiene bien merecido-

-Oh…-

-Pero dime-sonrojo- que es lo que se te ofrece…

-Bueno-la chica se ruborizo acrecentando el del rubio y podría jurar que hasta brillaba-me preguntaba si…podrías cuidar a Alfred…-hizo una pausa- es que me surgió una emergencia mi madre esta grave en el hospital y…

-Descuida lo hare-dijo con firmeza que ni el mismo reconocía.

-Oh muchas gracias-la joven no tardo en entregarle al niño y de paso abrazar al chico- juro que te lo recompensare.

El joven Kirkland mas allá de sentirse útil para la chica, sentía su mente trabajar a mil sabia que de aquel favor podían salir frutos, no porque fuera un aprovechado si no que esto eran puntos a su favor para llegar al corazón de la joven mujer la cual con un ultimo "gracias" se retiro.

-Así que…te encargo al retoño-el mayor se levanto sobándose la zona herida

-Siii-el chico aun flotaba en su cama de nubes acariciando la mejilla del pequeño americano.

-Con esa ropa interior dudo que vaya al hospital…-

-Si pero….espera ¡¿QUE DIJISTE? T-T-Tu como sabes…- no sabia se enojarse o poner a trabaja sus imaginación-

-Desde donde estaba tenia una hermosa vista-

-…eres…un hijo de…-

Al principio hizo oídos sordos contando hasta diez controlando su ira para depositar al menor al menos en un sillón y arroparlo después de ello se encamino para masacrar al pervertido francés.

-¡NO ESPERA NO ERA ENSERIO!-

-¡TE CASTRARE MALDITO! ¡TE CASTRARE!-

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?¿Les gusto? Lo ven ,lo prometido es deuda hice mención de 2 parejitas mas y <strong>si<strong> nuestro querido Antonio esta ya casado con el pequeño Lovi.

Si tienen dudas me las hacen saber ¿vale?

¿Reviews? –colgando a Gilrbird-


	3. Cuídame

Hola lectores dejo aqui la tercera parte antes que nada quiero agradecer todos y cada uno por los reviews los cuales respondere con gusto ,alertas y favoritos.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos, y posibles momentos subidos de tono (dependiendo lo que opinen los lectores) un Arthur muuuy muy estresado,un Frances pervertido y gritos.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>-Mom… ¿how are you? –una pequeña vocecilla se hacia presente en el semi-obscuro establecimiento-Mom…-<p>

-Arthur….tengo que irme a casa-un cansado francés chillo con una baraja en mano en un agotador afán de buscar con que entretenerse ya que el ingles se había negado sin pensarlo en darle "cariño"

-No me importa rana…-respondió indiferente de lo que sintiera el francés no quería arriesgarse a salir solo por las calles con un niño en brazos además de que ya estaba obscuro-esperemos a Sophie regrese.

-Ahora que la mencionas quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Uhm?-la cara que habia tomado el francés reflejaba que era algo serio mas no lúdico como acostumbraba-

-¡MOM!-una voz rompió en llanto acompañada de sollozos y gemidos haciendo saltar de pura impresión a los rubios -

El ojos esmeralda se levanto de inmediato buscando a un pequeño que caminaba somnoliento en busca de su madre con enormes gotas resbalando por sus mejillas, este al ver que no estaba solo corrió para abrazarse de las piernas del mayor el cual sintió una extrema ternura por el infante, no era la primera vez que no veía llorar pero esta vez era diferente, no lloraba por berrinche si no de tristeza.

-Oh ya…ya –hizo el intento de tranquilizarlo mientras lo cargaba y acomodaba en su hombro sin parar de hipear-

-Te dije que debíamos acostarlo mas cerca a nosotros, solo a ti se te ocurriría ponerlo hasta el final de restaurant-

-¡Cállate! Fue para no despertarlo…y son los únicos sillones que hay en este restaurant de segunda ya Alfred…ven quieres ¿comer algo? ¿Que tal una malteada? Se que te encantan-

-¿Mi mama?-su voz aun sonaba medio quebrada y baja.

-¡No es de segunda!-ignorado-

-Tu mama no tardez en regresar Alfie…mientras esperamos ¿que te parece si vamos por tu malteada?-

El ojiazul asintió aun con pequeños sollozos pero un poco mas tranquilo se sentía seguro a lado del amigo de su mama; al llegar a la cocina el rubio lo sentó en un banquillo alto, de momento se sintió mal ya que había encontrado un lugar perfecto para acurrucarse en el pecho del otro, sin duda le gustaba estar con el.

Mientras tanto Francis se sentía ignorado y fuera de lugar pero su mente dio un click al verlo tomar la iniciativa de preparar algo ¡Arthur no podía ni preparar un huevo! no quería ser cómplice de infanticidio así que mejor decidió ayudarlo.

-Mon ami….-

-¡Se como se hace una malteada así que no molestes!-

-Ok ,ok…-se sentó a un lado del menor el cual tembló ante la presencia del otro- Hola petit ~-dijo con el tono mas tierno que pudo sin dejar de escucharse coqueto, pero no surtió efecto como esperaba el niño solo inflo los cachetes y miro a Arthur-

-No tienes tacto con los niños-

-Ni tú con las chicas –dio en el blanco con un cruel _touche_ en el ingles.

Solo por no querer asustar al ojiazul le hubiera aventado el vaso de la licuadoras, diez minutos después el postre estaba listo y un Alfred degustaba del mismo, Arthur no podría estar mas feliz y satisfecho.

-Felicidades ami ahora solo te falta dejar de ser virgen-

-Jodete-no iba a ofenderse tan fácilmente después de haber hecho lo mejor para el rubio-¿Te gusto Alfie?

-Mmm si…gracias –sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se hincharan con un pequeño rubor el cual casi mata a Kirkland.

-Que lindo es….-

-Sin duda lo es –

-¿Que es lo que ibas a decirme rana?-

-Ohh que bueno que me recuerdas-se levanto y revolvió los cabellos al mas pequeño - Estuve pensando en lo serio que vas con Sophie…-

-Aja…-

-Y pensé que seria bueno darte una ayudita de una mano experta-

-Y…- sentía su interes crecer –

-Asi que tendras que armarte de valor para invitar a Sophie a cenar aquí al restaurante este 14 de febrero-guiño- única y exclusivamente para ustedes 2 tortolos

El ingles medito sus palabras, tenia que admitir que el francés estaba siendo bastante generoso demasiado.

-¿Que quieres a cambio rana?-

-¡Oh! Me ofendes… no hago esto con fines de lucro porque soy tu amigo…a menos de que quieras darme tu…-

-Olvídalo mejor dejémoslo como un favor-frunció los labios y susurro- Gracias…

-¿Eh?No te escuche…-canturreo-

-Que gracias, maldita sea-

-Solo que si un dia llego a enamorarme como tu golpeame…-

-Hecho-estrecho sus manos con el galo- no me costara trabajo.

-Oye…-

-¿What?-

-¿Donde esta el niño?-

-¿Eh? OH MY FUCKING *censurado*-la sangre se le helo y un hueco dentro de si se lleno de miedo mientras que imaginaba toda clase de cosas que le harían en la cárcel y lo peor de todo es que Sophie lo odiaría por el resto de su vida "¡Maldito mocoso!" ya podía oírla diciendo esas palabras.

Salió disparado en busca del rubio sin saber que esperar ya que no se oía ningún ruido, aparto las mesas de su camino, inclusive las sillas, regreso como rayo a la cocina para empezar a revisar las alacenas, inclusive el microondas pero nada ,sus nervios no podían estar mas destrozados Francis también buscaba pero no con tanta desesperación del otro.

-Dios mío, Dios mío¿¡Donde puede estar? ¿Ya revisaste los casilleros?-

-Si…-rasco su barbilla- Si no esta aquí adentro….

-¡Oh god! ¡La calle!-miro hacia el frente del establecimiento una figura pequeña caminando como si quisiera perderse no dudo ni un segundo de quien se trataba,de inmediato salió disparado hacia aquella figura repitiéndose una y otra vez "que no pase un auto, que no pase un auto por favor" empujo la puerta –¡Alfred!

El niño volteo y paro en medio de la calle lo siguiente que observo fue unas cegadoras luces acercársele.

* * *

><p>Pff ahora actualizare mi fic de DRRR muchas gracias por leer ,dudas o sugerencias son bien recibidas.<p>

¿Reviews?-aplastando a gilbird-


	4. Esperame

Hola lectores aquí les traigo la continuación,GRACIAS por sus bonitos comentarios se le agradece a todos y cada uno les aviso de una vez que uno de los próximos capítulos será un pequeño Spamano y un posible PruAus,también de que no supe que nombre ponerle a los hermanos de Inglaterra pero ya todos tienen una idea de ellos (mas que yo jeje) sin mas comencemos.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, universo alterno, uso de nombres humanos, y posibles momentos subidos de tono (dependiendo lo que opinen los lectores)

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Solo era cuestión de segundos para que pasara una tragedia, Arthur no tardo en reaccionar y corrió hacia el pequeño sin importarle el daño que le llegara a ocasionar el impacto hacia su persona ; uno, dos ,tres pasos y había llegado a el resguárdalo en sus brazos pero el peligro ya estaba demasiado cerca el chirrido del auto y el grito de algunos transeúntes había complementado lo que hubiera sido una segura tragedia un golpe seco fue lo ultimo que se escucho inundando el lugar en un silencio.<p>

El francés no quería ver, sus ojos se habían negado a abrirse al escuchar el golpe.

-¡Fíjate estúpido! ¡Destrozaste mi retrovisor!-

-¡¿Yo? ¡Tú eres que debería fijarse!-

Abrió los ojos, y pudo ver a un sucio, golpeado pero ileso ingles levantándose prácticamente en la otra acera de la calle cargando un muy asustando menor que parecía estar en shock muy lejos de entender que su vida estaba en peligro aunque no despegaba los ojos del ingles.

-¡Casi lo atropellas!¡Aprende a conducir _asshole_!-estaba alterado la gente empezaba a curiosear y los autos pasaban lentos sin perder detalle poniendo un poco nervioso al conductor que ante los ojos de Arthur estaba en claro estado etílico-Oh ya veo…-se acerco mas confiado -Vienes borracho-el hombre titubeo.

Alfred estaba mas que fascinado por todo mas que nada porque había sido salvado apenas lo empezaba a comprender Arthur era como esos hombres que salían en las caricaturas ,que emoción saber que todo ese tiempo estaba a un lado de un héroe.

-¡¿Tu que sabes? Solo eres un niñato-

-Bueno, bueno aquí la cosa se esta calentando-dijo el francés haciendo un poco de distancia en ambos sin quitar sus sonrisa- Señor, disculpe a mi amigo por su imprudencia…-

-¡Francis!-

-Pero creo que aquí hay muchos que concuerdan en el que usted no esta en condiciones para conducir… ¿me equivoco?-su mirada se torno mas fría haciendo que el ingles recobrara su sonrisa –Pero si gusta puedo llamar a las autoridades y esto se puede resolver…-

-¡No, no!-el hombre no tardo en hurgar en sus bolsillos de su voluminosa chaqueta para sacar unos billetes al azar, era preferible a ser detenido, ya cuando creyó que lo era suficiente para compensar los daños arranco y se fue perdiéndose entre las calles.

-_Bloody git_-murmuro un aun intranquilo en dirección a la acera contraria aun traía la responsabilidad en sus hombros y por supuesto a Alfred-¿Te encuentras bien Al? ¿Eh? –esperaba de todo menos ver al chico sonriendo y con una mirada brillante pero sin duda esa mirada era para el-Jejeje me alegra que estés bien-revolvió las cabellos del joven el cual solo reía- Solo es cuestión de esperar a tu madre.

-No me digas que piensas seguir esperándola-dijo el francés sentándose a su lado contando el dinero.

-¡Claro que si!-

-O espera esta entrándome una llamada-saco su móvil-¿Oui? Oh, ¿que tal? Bien, bien aquí esta conmigo, claro yo le digo hasta luego.

-¿Quien era?-

-Sophie…-

-Oh..Espera…¿W-WHAT? ¿P-p-porque tiene tu numero?-

-¡_Mom_!-el americano se emociono tan solo de escuchar aquel nombre.

-Un buen chef debe tener buena comunicación con sus clientes…-

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¿Que te dijo?-

-Nada…solo que esta esperándote afuera de tu casa-dijo como si nada guardando el móvil.

El anglo tardo captar las palabras de su amigo y con un grito se levanto y a grandes zancadas regreso por la mochila del bebe que se colgaba de su cuello y tomo un taxi sin despedirse del galo, era ahora o nunca tenia que invitarla a salir.

-_Atud_…-

-Dime Al-

-_Gacias_-

-Jeje no fue nada-

Sin duda alguna ese niño era un amor ya tenia un muy merecido lugar en su corazón a pesar de haberla pasado como el infierno esas ultimas horas pero no había necesidad de disgustarse no era culpa del pequeño ,se había dado cuenta que a pesar de que en un día normal cuando salía con su madre se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro brincando y revoloteando alrededor de las personas ,no le molestaría en lo absoluto convertirse en su padrastro, ese pensamiento lo lleno haciéndolo sonreír de manera chistosa desde el punto de vista de Alfred aunque no era lo mismo que pensaba el taxista solo esperaba que bajara y su paga.

-¡Sophie! –grito al ver la mujer enfrente de su casa.

-Oh Arthur que bueno que llegaste-

-Perdón por la espera-ya luego le preguntaría como sabía su dirección.

-¡MAMA!-

-Mi pequeño te extrañe tanto-

El niño prácticamente salto a brazos de su madre apretándola con fuerza feliz aunque no era el caso del anglo ,por dentro se moría de nervios tenia que dar un paso grande ,frente a su casa para colmo si alguno de sus hermanos lo veía sin duda seria el hazme reír por lo menos una semana, respiro hondo y decidió pronunciar las primeras palabras pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue que noto que la mujer venia acompañada ,en la esquina había un taxi estacionado y en el asiento trasero un hombre en la espera de que ella regresara sin duda era su pareja a la distancia se veía maduro.

-Perdón por la tardanza Arthur, pero ya sabes que en mi condición me es difícil mover –sonrió- pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí para mi bebe-refregó la nariz en su hijo-¿Habrá manera de agradecerte?-

-¡SI!...si la hay-

-E-Esta bien…-la mujer no esperaba tal reacción- ¿que es?-

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y mirando el suelo con un sonrojo al rojo vivo no llegaría nada sentía el silencio volverse incomodo hasta que por fin decidió liberarse.

-¿Cenarías conmigo la próxima semana…mejor dicho este 14 de febrero?-

Un silencio se hizo presente, no podía sentirse mas destrozado sin duda seria rechazado bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-No hay problema-

-¿¡Enserio?-

-Si, después de haber cuidado a Alfred es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –su mirada era sincera y jovial como le gustaba a Arthur sus rostro no mentía.

-A-Ah…hasta entonces será-

-Claro-tomo la petaca y la cargo en su hombro ya para retirarse- Despídete Alfred-

_-¡Bye! Atud-_el otro apretó su mejilla en señal de despedida también.

Espero a que subiera al auto y se fuera no lo podía creer al fin lo había hecho, brinco de emoción para luego sentarse en el pórtico de su casa ,dentro de una semana podía verse como su novio sin duda no pegaría el ojo esa noche.

-Hey mojón… ¿que haces ahí sentadote?-esa voz para Arthur era sin duda la que menos quería oír en esos momentos sin duda era el pelos de zanahoria de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, no deberías estar en Escocia?-

-¡Vaya que eres un irresponsable!-otra voz se oía dentro de la casa, ¿que acaso su madre había hecho una reunión familiar sin avisarle?, no quería arruinar su día tratando con sus hermanos-Toma y vámonos…-dijo lanzando una chamarra.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde vamos?-no comprendía nada porque tanta amabilidad tenia un mal presentimiento, ¿que tal si lo habían visto con Sophie y ahora querían darle un lección por meterse con alguien mayor? ¡Deberían estar orgullosos!

-¿Que papa no te aviso cejotas?-

-¡No! ¡Y no me digas así!-

-Mama ya esta dando a luz a Peter-

Esa misma noche no solo Arthur había dado un paso a su adultez si no también se había convertido en hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>¿Jaja que les pareció? Ahí se queda me acabo de percatar que Peter será mayor que Matthew, se preguntaran que fijación tengo por los bebes, ps prácticamente me la paso todo mi tiempo tratando con ellos y creo que eso ya me dejo marcada hasta con mis historias pero ble eso no importa.<p>

Tardare en subir los caps ya que el lunes entro a la Uni y para colmo en turno vespertino ,pero no les fallare

¿Reviews?


	5. Sigueme

Hola lectores me retrase creo dos semanas en actualizar esta historia pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Aparte publicare un Franada pronto y quiero confesar que me divirtió mucho mi primer Spamano no iba mas allá de hacer simples insinuaciones en otros fics pero bueno comprendan que es la primera vez y espero que sea de su agrado sin mas GRACIAS a todas las personas que se molestaron en mandarme un review y pues sin mas comencemos.

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:** Lenguaje adulto, AU , posibles momentos subidos de tono ,dos chicos extremadamente Tsunderes con lengua de pirata ,(no estoy segura si chigii es grosería solo se que romano lo dice cuando le jalan su rulo pero aquí le quise hacer un cambio)

_Cursivas: Flashback y palabras en otro idioma_

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>-¡<em>Chigiiii<em>! Que no entiendes que NO quiero!-

-¡_Bloody bastard_! Son normas del lugar, no puedes escoger a quienes atender por tan solo deducir que tan cara es su ropa -

-Francis dijo que no había problema- bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡_Frog_ no piensa con la cabeza! El seguro te escogió porque pensó que tenías bonito trasero-

-Ingles hijo de…- se sonrojo hasta el tope con el ultimo comentario si era cierto era un hecho que mataría al francés y de paso a Antonio por haberlo recomendado para trabajar en el restaurante de segunda.

-_Mes amis~_ ¿que sucede? ¿Porque pelean?-casi de inmediato ambos chicos lo rodearon iniciando la primera de tantas escenas.

-No entiendo como pudiste aceptar que este viniera a trabajar aquí ¡ahuyentara a todos los clientes!-

-¿¡Que? –Al italiano no le faltaban ganas de lanzársele encima y golpearlo-¡Son mas escalofriantes tus cejas!

-¿¡Que dijiste de mis cejas!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-

-Calma ,calma- en un intento fallido el rubio trato de tranquilizar ambos europeos que solos dieron fin a su discusión bufando mientras se barrían* y regresaban a su trabajo ,el francés se limpio el sudor ocasionado por la tensión de la situación y regreso a la cocina solo era cuestión de tiempo para enterarse que nuevamente los muchachos chocaron y encerraron en el cuarto de limpieza a dárse de golpes porque a pesar de todo tenían sutileza para no armar un zafarrancho frente a todos los que iban a desayunar tranquilamente, fue un error contratar a dos chicos de duro carácter, el joven Bonnefoy opto por cerrar temprano el lugar no sin darle una reprimenda a Arthur y a Lovino nadie ni siquiera sus amigos podían entrometerse en su futuro como prestigioso chef ,cerro y se despidió de ambos secamente.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-se despidió aun orgulloso tomando su camino a casa ansiaba con ir a ver Peter.

-Bastardo desconsiderado…-siseo- ¿no ves que tomamos el mismo camino? ¡Has de querer dejarme solo para que me asalten o violen en forma de venganza!

-¡Yo nunca dije tal falacia!-

-Entonces cállate y vámonos-a Lovino en realidad no le gustaba caminar solo ya estaba acostumbrado a salir con su esposo, además de que no traía dinero para el transporte.

Ambos caminaron hasta la parada del autobús sentándose hasta que el mismo llegara, pasaron cinco minutos de silencio que de cierta forma incomodaban a Arthur no podía estar sin hablar y sin pelear de repente recordó que solo faltaban cinco dias para 14 de febrero.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como conociste a Antonio?-

-No, pero te diré de todas maneras ya que trabajaremos juntos-

Arthur se tuvo que tragar unos cuantos insultos hacia el castaño y es que el castaño era difícil de tratar.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan amable como Tony…-

-¡¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Crees que soy poca cosa para el?-

-Con un carajo ¡No! Es solo que me sorprende que se hayan casado tan rápido…y tan jóvenes-

-Ohh…eso-un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas-n-no fue decisión mía…-

Lovino tiene dieciocho mientras que Antonio veintitrés lo mismo que Francis y Gilbert y ya estaban casados con tan solo tener un año de conocerse y tres meses oficialmente como novios era difícil creer que el moreno con la vida tan libertina que llevaba se llegara a comprometer.

-Te lo contare cejas ¡pero solo por esta vez!-dijo aclarando su voz.

* * *

><p>Un joven hombre corría por las calles de Roma dando enormes zancadas salpicando su ropa con los charcos de agua, no había nadie en las calles porque todos menos él eran consientes de que era un mal día para salir si es que no querías ser borrado de mapa por la mafia, calles invadidas por el temor, donde la justicia no existía ni para el ni para Feliciano y Lovino sus dos hijos a los que tenia que sacar cuanto antes de ahí.<p>

_-Papa…Feliciano ya se durmió…-_

_-Bien hijo…Ve a dormir tu también-_

_El menor con su pequeño cuerpo se las arreglo y subió al sillón donde se encontraba su papa sentándose en su regazo, el mayor solo estaba masajeándose las sienes junto al teléfono esperando a que este no sonara recordando las ultimas palabras de su mujer…_

_-¿Mama llegara pronto?-el rostro de su padre se deformo- … ¿llegara?-el teléfono sonó y su padre se levanto dejando a un lado al menor empezando a empacar todas las cosas necesarias en una maleta._

_-¡Despierta a Feliciano! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-_

Mi madre había querido lo mejor para nosotros desde el día que habíamos nacido, había pasado de ser una humilde costurera a una integrante mas de la mafia desde un principio mi padre estaba en desacuerdo pero no pudo persuadirla, ya estaba dentro de ella y salir nos costaría la vida a los cuatro ¿Qué culpa teníamos a la edad de cinco años?, desde aquel día lluvioso no supe mas de ella ,prometió volver, siempre y cuando no llamara a casa porque el día que lo hiciera significaba que habia cometido un error y pronto vendrían por nosotros ,ese día el teléfono sonó en forma de despedida.

Arthur no creía lo que escuchaba no porque la historia pareciera sacada de un libro de ciencia ficción, si no por la facilidad con la que la relataba el italiano ,en parte tenia la sensación de haber preguntado algo muy intimo de Lovino pero a todo eso ¿Qué relación tenia con Antonio?

-¿Te estoy aburriendo verdad bastardo?-

-¡No! Agito las manos para que no se alterara- pro-prosigue...-

-Tratare de no hacerte el cuento largo tonto-

Ese mismo día nuestro padre nos cargo bajo la lluvia y se las ingenio para sacarnos del país hasta llegar acá mi abuelo por parte de mi madre estaba destrozado con la noticia y le había agarrado cierto rencor a mi padre aun así nos apoyo y oculto mientras las cosas se calmaban y retomábamos el ritmo de nuestras vidas pasaron los años , nuestro padre enfermo y murió el único sustento que nos quedaba era nuestro abuelo aunque por azares del destino tuvimos una mala racha económica yo como no quise ser carga para mi abuelo ni mucho menos para la memoria de mis padres , decidí dejar los estudios era mejor que el pagase los estudios de Feliciano que tenia mas futuro que yo, al principio se negaron pero terminaron por ceder son igual de tercos supongo que ya es herencia, fuera de eso encontré un buen trabajo de tiempo completo pero me duro poco el gusto por tener diferencias con el jefe …malditos alemanes como los odio ,el muy desconsiderado me despidió sin razón alguna y ahora ni escuela ni trabajo tenia…fue cuando Antonio apareció en mi vida.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!-refunfuñaba-¡Solo tomaba una corta siesta! A nadie le afecta-golpeo hacia la nada en busca de descargar su ira pero solo logro que su estomago gruñera –mierda, ahora tengo hambre-hurgo en sus bolsillos- Espera… ¿¡Ehhhh? M-Mi liquidación…-metió la mano mas a fondo y como supuso su bolsillo tenia un hoyo – ¡NOOO!-

-¿Que crees que suceda con ese chico Tony?-

-¿Que?-el moreno se asomo a través de la ventana de la verdulería observando al chico que le gritaba al aire- ¡Que chico tan lindooooo!-chillo pegando el rostro al vidrio- se ve que no la esta pasando bien –sonrió admirando al chico.

-¿¡Que haces tonto no ves que se esta robando los tomates?-

Lovino en acto desesperado para calmar su hambre tomo los frutos que estaba fuera del establecimiento echándose a correr, nunca había robado algo y siendo la primera vez no estaba yendo tan mal hasta que noto que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca era un hombre moreno.

-¡Ahh! Aléjate bastardo…-

-¡Espera! –

Y como si la suerte realmente odiara al italiano tropezó haciéndolo caer inconciente, poco después había despertado, sobo sus piernas raspadas las cuales ya tenían vendas y su cabeza, el golpe si lo había dejado mal porque no recordaba como había llegado a casa pero ¿desde cuando estaban esos adornos rústicos en la pared? ¿Y porque el aroma no era el de pasta recién hecha?

-¡Ah! ¿Donde estoy?-se levanto de golpe mirando a todos lados-M-me ha secuestrado-podía escuchar unos ruidos no muy lejanos no estaba solo lo mejor era buscar la salida cuanto antes.

-Oh ya despertaste-

El italiano se tenso al momento una voz con un claro acento hispano le helo la sangre ese tono alegre lo ponía nervioso, tomo un jarrón que tenia a la mano por si la cosas se ponían violentas volteo y como supuso era el chico moreno que lo estaba persiguiendo sin duda era español, un jodido y sexy español con mandil lo había secuestrado.

-La cena ya estará lista… ¿porque no dejas eso y me acompañas?-exclamo animado y sonriente mientras regresaba a la cocina -¿Sabes? No era necesario que robaras esos tomates podrías haberlos pedido…a mi también me encantan-

-No es algo que te incumba tonto…-dejo a un lado el artefacto acercándose con desconfianza hasta el marco la cocina no lo podía evitar, no había comido nada en todo el día además seria duro admitir que no traía ni un quinto solo cenaría y se iría.

-¿No tenias dinero?-

-…..-¿tan obvia era su situación? No quería que a sus alrededores la gente pensara que era un muerto de hambre porque no lo era, pero veces no esta mal desear un poco mas ,un mejor nivel de vida,un buen trabajo, porque a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a dar todo por el bien de su tonto hermano y su abuelo su única familia.

-¿Sabes? Puedes venir a comer cuando quieras, eres bienvenido…-

-No quiero caridad…-su voz estaba apagada.

-No es caridad Lovino…-

-¿C-como supiste tu nombre?-

-Lo leí en tu identificación...hasta me tome la molestia de llamar a tu hermano para avisarle vaya que no paraba de preguntar por ti, inclusive pensé que en cualquier momento lloraría ¡Pobrecito! Debe quererte mucho...Que cosas digo ¡claro que si! Eres su hermano sin mencionar que eres adorable-

-Hablas mucho…-susurro sonrojándose con lo ultimo- ¿Q-que vamos a comer?-

-Paella…quería hacer un poco de espagueti a la boloñesa…pero la pasta se me pego…-

-¿¡¿Queeee? Has de ser retrasado para no saber hacer bien la pasta-el chico lo empujo a un lado y comenzó a preparar el platillo- ¿Tienes cebolla?-

-Amm…si-

-¿Entonces que mierda esperas para pasármela?-

Y así pasaron su primer día juntos el italiano se había pasado toda la cena dándole consejos con respecto a como cocinar una buena pasta, la temperatura, olor inclusive consistencia el español solo asentía por cada palabra del chico vaya que era una persona multifacética e interesante la cena ya podía darse por terminada cuando el chico se percato que el había sido el que hablaba mucho, agradeció por la cena y se retiro con un buen sabor de boca no por la comida si no por una atención que nunca había recibido en su vida de alguien ajeno.

* * *

><p>-¿Y luego que paso?-pregunto mientras estaban subiendo al autobús con el rostro lleno de interés.<p>

-B-bueno se podría decir que siempre que podía iba a visitarlo…se había convertido en un buen amigo …de su casa no me sacabas inclusive luego me quedaba a dormir, vivía solo a pesar de ser de una familia acomodada, así nos la pasamos los primeros siete meses…luego e-e-el se me d-declaro el día de mi cumpleaños …n-no sabia que hacer ,deje de ir a su casa –apretó los puños- porque yo también lo quería tenia miedo éramos de diferentes clases sociales…-suspiro y para supresa del ingles sonrió sinceramente-me costaron muchas lagrimas y noches de desvelo sin Tony para darme cuenta de que quería ser feliz y compartir mi felicidad junto con el ¡No es que sea la gran cosa ese bastardo! Es solo que no quería arrumbar mis esperanzas junto con mi pasado, quería darme un chance y-y… lo demás que te lo cuente ese tonto de Carriedo aquí bajo –dijo indiferente parando en el marco de la salida- e-espero que esto te sirva como consejo… –lo miro- y si no ¡me da igual torpe!

-¿A que te refieres?-respondió enojado.

-¡Sabes a que me refiero! Esa chica rubia te embelesas tan solo de verla…-inflo sus cachetes y bajo del autobús.

Arthur reflexiono se asomo por la ventana y ahí mismo en la acera estaba Antonio recibiendo de brazos abiertos al chico el cual en vez de abrazarlo le termino dando un cabezazo en el estomago todos en el transporte los veían divertidos excepto el ingles que aun no comprendía la extraña manera de amar de Lovino pero aun así se veía feliz era lindo para la próxima estaría encantado de escuchar la versión del español.

-Su pasaje joven-

-Oh! Si permítame, aquí esta-

-¿Y el de su amigo?-

-¿_What_?-

-El dijo que pagaría usted…-

-….-un tic invadió su ojo derecho-¡_son of a biiiiitch_!-

-¿Con quien venias Lovi? creo que te grito algo-

-No me digas Lovi-se quejo inflando los cachetes-nadie importante solo Kirkland quería consejos de amor ¡OYE! ¡Suéltame!-de repente se vio estrujado por el moreno.

-Aww fue algo muy considerado viniendo de ti-beso su cabello tentadoramente cerca de su rulo poniendo tenso al menor-¿Que le dijiste?-

-Nada importante-volteo y beso los labios de su pareja- Te extrañe tanto tonto _Ti amo-_

* * *

><p>Sip aquí NO acaba falta mucha historia por contar de cada uno de nuestros personajes ojala mi primer intento de esta pareja les guste, procurare actualizar pronto dudas y sugerencias =asi como fan service o algo parecido) son bien recibidas ^^<p>

¿Reviews?

Arthur: Que linda historia-embobado y sonrojado hasta las orejas-quiero algo así….

Lovino:¡ Pervertido! ¡Solo a un bastardo como tu le excitaría el escuchar la vida de las personas!

Antonio: Yo pronto les contare que paso el día de nuestra boda ^^

Lovino: ¡Tú cállate!


	6. Cantame

No tengo mucho que decir realmente solo que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar lo lamento y que si ya se hartaron de Sophie descuiden ya pronto le podran decir adios y le daremos la bienvenida a Alfred .

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:** Lenguaje adulto, AU , posibles momentos subidos de tono ,Richard fue el nombre que escogi para Escocia (es sexy el muchacho) y Mojón bueno creo que es a mi parecer la mejor grosería que pueden usar los hermanos de Arthur.

_Cursivas: Palabras en otro idioma._

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad por desgracia es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 am<strong>

La mañana era fresca ,se levanto estirando su cuerpo en un suspiro para abrir la ventana, el aire era frio pero a la vez agradable ,algo tenia el 14 de febrero que hacia los días tan cálidos se asomo a la calle, las parejas iban y venían unas muy juntas , otras que apenas empezaban a conocerse y otras corrían de un lado a otro buscando que regalar, el ambiente se vestía de blanco, rojo y rosa pero no tenia tiempo para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles tenia que ducharse y con el estomago revoloteándole arreglarse porque hoy seria el día en que se le declararía a Sophie ,Francis se había tomado la molestia de de darle el día libre para que estuviera tranquilo para la cena que el prepararía esa misma noche ¿Y Lovino? Bueno rogaba de que no le estuviera causando muchos problemas esa clase de días festivos llenaban el lugar que empezaba a ganarse fama y no era para menos el francés era cocinero digno a pesar de ser tan poco pudoroso y acosador.

Se había levantado con animo se dirigió a la ducha y tomo un largo baño ,saliendo lo primero que hizo fue escoger su ropa una camisa verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros ni muy sencillo ni muy formal, la colonia también era esencial ,los zapatos lustrados y demás debía verse como nunca nadie le había visto, se puso frente al espejo e inspecciono si no había nada fuera del lugar pero estaba perfecto solo faltaba peinarse y todo listo.

-¡Mojon! –Un grito borro su sonrisa a la vida- Baja a desayunar –si detestaba cuando sus hermanos venían de visita.

-¡Ya voy!-una ultima mirada al espejo y bajo- Existen los hoteles ¿saben?…

-¡Arthur! No le hables así a tu hermanos…ellos vinieron desde muy lejos a conocer a Peter –regaño la mujer acunando al recién nacido.

-¿Si no nos extrañas?-dijo el irlandés

-No-

-¿Rayos cuantos años tienes? ¿14?

-¡Tengo 16 _carrot_! Ya casi 17-

-Bueno no dejas de ser un mocoso…consíguete una novia-

-¡E-En eso estoy!-declaro rojo a lo que madre se emociono y antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas embarazosas cargo a Peter empezando a jugar con el- Que lindo bebe…-

-Si, lastima que saco tus horribles cejas…-

**11: 50 am**

El ingles tomo su saco dispuesto a salir ya que había prometido ayudar en los preparativos de sus cena sin mencionar que debía encontrar un regalo para la mujer ¿Qué le daría? Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente pero nada lo convencía ¿Un alhajero? ¿Ropa? ¿Algo para Alfred? Nada le parecía indicado además de que su presupuesto adolescente no le daba muchas esperanzas.

-Oye tú…-

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo Richard tengo prisa-

-No vivo de molestarte –el pelirrojo saco un cigarrillo y salió junto con el chico- ¿Es bonita?

-A-A que te refieres- el mayor se palmeo la cabeza.

-Enserio que no tienes remedio mira te daré un consejo tonto,si es que vas a confesarte-consumió su cigarro y tiro la colilla al suelo- El primer amor se siente como el único…-

-¿Y que con eso? ¡Además tu nunca me das consejos!-

El mayor se volteo y le dio la espalda entrando al hogar había veces en la que sus hermanos se comportaban de manera muy excéntrica ¡Claro que se siente como el único! No por nada hacia todo un esfuerzo para ganarse a la rubia. Miro su reloj y opto por no atrasarse más de lo que debía el castaño italiano no soportaría la presión de ser el único mesero.

**12:30 am**

-¡BASTARDO!-un casi desesperado Lovino se abalanzo en el ingles apenas entro.

-¡A-Aléjate! Que me vas a ensuciar-

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Me dejaste solo para vengarte el pasaje de la vez anterior-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-afilando la mirada- Te lo tienes merecido-

-¡_Fligio di puttana!-_chillo.

-¡Con mi madre no te metas!-

-¿Ya van a empezar a pelear? ¿No ven que el _amour_ esta en el aire? –el francés abrazo a los chicos con el aire romántico-perverso ansioso por descargar en algún alma solitaria en ese día de San Valentin-Lovii mientras mas rápido termines mas rápido dejare que salgas a buscar un regalo para Tony-guiño un ojo.

-¿C-Como supiste? Mejor no pregunto-el italiano refunfuño y voló a la cocina a atender mas mesas.

-Vino bastante gente –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente el ingles – ¿A que hora cerraras?

-¿No querrás decir a que hora preparare tu romántica cena? Oh _mon ami_ eres tan poco sutil para decir las cosas-

El ingles se avergonzó y miro a otro lado extrañamente se empezaba a sentir y no era para menos porque había escuchado la voz de Alfred no muy lejos afuera del lugar y eso significaba una cosa.

-Hola Arthur- la joven mujer entro con un pequeño Alfred vestido para la ocasión con un enorme mameluco de oso con un corazón en medio bastaba con la mirada del menor de que sentía incomodo con tal atuendo pero para Arthur el chico se veía extremadamente tierno.

-Sophie ¿que haces aquí?-

-Bueno pasaba por aquí y Alfred vino a dejarte unos dulces-el chico extendió una pequeña cajita con forma de corazón - No te imaginas lo mucho que le agradas-remarcando sus regordetas mejillas le sonrió al ingles arremolinándose en brazos de su madre para irse con el ingles-Era eso nada mas nos vemos esta noche-guiño y se fue.

-S-Si hasta entonces-una cara boba se dibujo de nuevo es su rostro provocando una peor en el francés.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que sirva esta noche? Sabes que si las cosas toman un rumbo el departamento de arriba esta solo…-canturreo el francés emocionado como si la cita fuera para el.

-¡Calla! Que no soy como tu así que vayamos a la cocina que hay mucho que preparar-

-Olvidalo tu no tocaras nada déjaselo al experto-trono sus dedos con energia

-¿Tú no tienes planes?-

-Por supuesto que los tengo muchos para ser claros…-

-Me das miedo…-

**3:30 am**

_Ya no existen las palabras_

_Que te puedan describir_

_Tu me haces volar_

_Poder escapar_

_De la mano llevarte _

_Hasta el cielo llegar _

_la luna alcanzar _

_y por siempre besarte_

Al joven alemán le iba bastante bien ese día a pesar de que detestaba lo empalagoso y cursi de las canciones que cantaba disfrutaba la compañía de jóvenes parejas que contaban sus experiencias ,eso le servía de mucho para comprender a Roderich aunque ambos vivieran a base de engaños estaban enamorados, bueno eso era lo que se hacia a la idea Gilbert porque mientras el austriaco siguiera pensando de que el era manager de un famoso cantante el estaría tranquilo hasta poder juntar el suficiente dinero como para rentar un buen departamento y vivir con el castaño.

-Kesesese ¡hoy todo va de maravilla! Mesero sírveme un café-

-¡Sírvetelo tu idiota!-

-¿¡Como me llamaste?

-Como oíste eres igual que el macho patatas roba _fratellos_!-

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que Feliciano se allá fijado en mi _bruter_ tampoco que Antonio...-

-¡A el no lo metas! Al menos yo no le miento en lo que trabajo ni mucho menos finjo en ser algo que no soy-

-Lo se –dijo como si nada con una sonrisa-Pero mientras Rode no se entere todo esta bien –sonrio posando las manos en la nuca-

-Sínico…-

**5:30 am**

-¿Ya esta?-

-No Arthur aun no esta…-

-_Shit_ ¿Seguro que hiciste bien ese pastel?-

-Hasta la pregunta ofende _ami_ ¿No crees que deberías ayudar a Lovino? Al pobre le dará un infarto-

-Que aprenda lo que es el trabajo-si se estaba vengando.

-¿Ya le compraste algo?-el ingles bajo la mirada para empezar a jugar con sus dedos ruborizado a lo que el galo suspiro poniendo sus manos en la cadera- No le habrás comprando un anillo-

-¡Claro que no! Si quería…pero solo me alcanzo para comprarle unos aretes-

-Ya veo espero que no insinúes que pago poco -el rubio callo mas de lo que debía ya que ya se había avanzado mucho para parar ,el problema seria si Arthur seria correspondido ese día ,no era nadie para juzgar los sentimientos de la gente, el desconocía el concepto de estar enamorado realmente-Te deseo suerte…

**6:50**

-Mmm déjame lo pienso, me has llamado bastardo, mal parido, mierda, _motherfucker_ ¡hasta nazi!-el albino contaba con sus dedos con una sonrisa- y esperas que ofrezca mi _awsome_ voz ¿PARA TI? JAJAJA-

-_P-Please-_sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento le sangrarían al igual que sus labios, Arthur nunca imagino pedirle algo al alemán ni mucho menos rogarle ¡primero muerto! Seguro el infierno estaba lleno de alemanes con estúpido y exagerado ego, pero cuando dijo que esa velada tenia que ser perfecta, es porque tenia que se así –Te pagare-

-Mmm déjame lo pienso un poco de efectivo no me vendría mal-

-Mas te vale no sobrepasarte _mother_…-tuvo que morderse la lengua su segunda opción era chantajearlo con decirle a Roderich aunque realmente no era tan cruel, bueno solo a veces.

-Jojo serian –rasco su barbilla pensativo- kesese pagaras mi almuerzo de 2 semanas-

-¡¿Queeeee?-

-Y no solo eso desde ahora te referías a mi como señor no, asombroso Gilbert cada vez que me veas-

Al anglo le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo ¿enserio tenia que hacer tal barbaridad? Dio por hecho de que el creador lo odiaba cuando acepto tal trato ,tenia que alejarse si no le rompería todo lo que se llama rostro al alemán tenia que descargarse en algo antes de que la bilis se le derramara.

-Lovino_…¿Where are you?_

**7:30**

El lugar ya estaba solo ,unas cuantas luces iluminaban los pasillos y el centro donde estaba la mesa donde cenarían decorado con unas pequeñas velas y un florero ,Francis se había dedicado en decorar gran parte del lugar sin reservas generando un ambiente relajado y romántico las calles estaban apacibles el francés sabia que esas horas eran para dar _amour_ ,inclusive ya estaba el podio donde el albino empezaría a tocar a su debida distancia para no arruinar el aire intimo que habría en la cena y Arthur estaba mas que listo.

-¡_GOD_ ¡ ya casi son las 8:00 Sophie no tarda en llegar ¿¡Que hago?¿¡Que hago?-

-¡Cálmate!-el francés abofeteo al ojiverde pero tan rápido lo hizo recibió uno de regreso –Solo trato de ayudar-chillo.

-No se porque te pones nervioso estoy yo para hacer tu cita cursi de lo mas genial-

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense ambos! Al próximo que hable juro que le meteré esta vela por el…-

-Buenas tardes…-una voz adicional se hizo presente a lo que el menor se alerto y empujo a cada mayor en su respectivo lugar acomodo su corbata ,arreglo rápido su cabello y camino hacia la joven mujer –Sophie pasa –la seguridad con la que hablo dejo atónitos a los presentes cuando el ingles se tomaba enserio las cosas no había quien lo parara-Veo que traes al Alfred –por fortuna el chico venia dormido no le causaría muchas molestias así que solo tenia que acostarlo en el sofá , la cena empezaría la chica sonrió para sentarse en la mesa con una sutileza que hechizaba a Arthur y aunque al ojiverde parecía apacible por fuera pero realmente moría por dar vuelo a sus emociones, carraspeo un poco y se sentó también.

Esa era la señal de Gilbert sus dedos se deslizaron por la guitarra y los versos volaron.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?Espero pronto saber que opinan y ps este fic tendra pronto su giro y sin mas me y sugerencias son bien recibidas.<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
